Using Time
by Butterfly00
Summary: They have always hated each other, right? Wrong! There was a time where things used to be different where they loved each other. A time, where his life was brutally taken away. Hermione is feeling guilty so she uses time to save him, but at what cost?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: They have always hated each other, right? ****Wrong! There was a time where thi****ngs used to be different; where they loved each other. ****A ****time, where his life was brutally taken away.**** Hermione is feeling guilty so she uses time to save him, but at what cost? **

**Chapter 1: Memories**

* * *

_"I'm sick of your attitude __Malfoy__!" __She shouted angrily as she tried to reach a book at the highest shelf._

_"It isn't my fault you __Gryffindors__ can't even watch where you are going." He replied impatiently. _

_"Merlin!__ You're impossible; it's always the same argument!" She said crossing her arms defiantly. "When are you going to learn some new things to say?" _

_"Like what Granger?" He asked approaching her. "By the way, you do know you can use you wand?" __Malfoy__ whispered near her ear sending shivers through her spine, she looked up to meet his silver eyes and then he grabbed her by the waist. _

_"What the hell are you-__" She__ was silenced by the touch of his lips against hers. At first she tried to push away but then she started to kiss him back; however after a few seconds, reality hit her and she smacked him on the face. "Don't you ever do that __again!__" Hermione hissed, feeling her cheeks growing hot._

_"What? Oh come on, Granger." __Malfoy__ started smirking. "You kissed me back."_

_"You wish, __Malfoy__." She said blushing slightly. _

Was it night or day? What time was it? Was anyone around? She didn't cared, nothing mattered anymore. Her life was over.

She looked like a ghost as she was getting paler each day that went by. If it weren't for them, she would be gone but now, she needed to stay strong… for Harry.

Her heart was aching, her eyes had no more tears to cry and her throat was dry. Hermione tried to smile at the mirror. She didn't recognize it. That wasn't her smile… no… not like she used to at least. Not the smile she used to give it to _him_.

_She was trying to stop crying and tried to get away from him. She hated that he was seeing her like this, this weak. But he held her, pulled her against him and whispered. "It's okay to cry." So she did, she cried as he held her and placed kisses on her forehead._

_After she stopped, Draco pulled her away from him, cupped her chin in his cold hands and kissed her softly. All her problems seemed to be fading away as she grew lost in his kisses. Suddenly he pushed her against a tree and deepened the kiss. __She wrapped her legs around him as they explored each other. She broke the kiss gasping for air and stared into his calm eyes._

_"I- I should go." She told him blushing as she realized the position she put herself to._

Hermione hugged herself and cursed the memories… those damn memories that wouldn't stop invading her mind. That wouldn't stop to make her feel guilty. That wouldn't stop from hurting her. All she wanted was to forget. To be able to live again and not to stay stuck into the past.

_Oh, Hermione… What have you done? _

He had tried to save her… to save her friends… to save their world. It was all because of her; it didn't have any other explanation. Only if she had controlled her emotions… only if she had stopped it before it got to complicated. Now, now he was gone and things will never be the same.

She didn't even have the chance to get one last kiss. One last smile or one last hug.

"Hermione?" Harry asked as he walked inside her room.

"Mm?" She answered looking away from the mirror. "Is it time to go?"

"Yeah… if you need more time we-"

"No. It's fine." The bushed haired witch answered forcing her facial muscles to force a smile. "I'm ready to go."

Harry nodded and smiled at his friend. She had been so distant since Draco died. Her smiles were forced, everyone could see that. He held her hand as both walked downstairs to meet the others. Hermione smiled weakly at her friends.

"Ready?" Ron asked her softly.

She nodded, and one by one went to the fireplace and threw some floo powder, the words "**Godric's** Hollow'schurch**" **leaving their mouth.

As they arrived to the church, Hermione held back a sob. She had to be strong, for her sake. Harry waited for her at the exit. She glanced around, that church was beautiful.

"Mione?"

Harry called out to get her attention. She jerked her head towards him and nodded. She walked slowly as if her feet were weighting each one hundred pounds.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked her, his emerald eyes searching her chocolate ones.

"I'm sure." She told him sighing.

After a few minutes of walking in absolute silence, they finally arrived. Godric's Hollow's Cemetery. A pang in her heart threatened to explode at any minute now. She walked a head of her friends and reached _his_ tomb. It was the newest tomb that the cemetery had. In the white cold stone could be read the following:

Here lies Draco Malfoy

1980 – 1999

Hermione petit fingers touched the cold stone. It sent shivers through her body. The thought, the awful thought that he was right there, not breathing, under the earth was making her nauseous.

"Why?" She whispered closing her eyes. "Why did you leave me?"

Harry, Ron and Ginny stood behind her. The three of them, observed their heart broken friend. Ginny was holding Harry's hand. Seeing Hermione like that was hurting her. Not being able to do a thing to ease her friend's pain was taunting her. The red haired girl squeezed Harry's hand looking for reassurance, for comfort. What if that happened to her? What if her love was also taken away?

"I can't Draco." Hermione said shaking her head, her tears falling down her pale, tiring face. "I can't keep living this way… not without you." Then her knees failed her causing her to fall on the floor.

Ron was about to help her when Harry stopped him. She needed to let her feelings go. She needed to say goodbye.

"I just don't know what to do with myself." She said staring at his tomb. "Do you even know how much it hurts? Not to be able to hear that you love me one more last time." Her throat was starting to fail her.

_She had been walking lost in her thoughts through Hogsmeade. She had lied to her friends about going to check out the new book shop. She just needed time to be alone. _

_"__Malfoy__?"__ She asked quietly, not believing in her eyes._

_He stood there staring at her, he opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, but nothing came out, and he closed it again._

_"Hi." He finally said after a minute._

_"What are you doing here?" She asked him. Her eyes were questioning, not in an angry way, but curiously. She had looked upset at first when she had seen him standing there observing her, but not after when she noticed the look of concern in his eyes._

_"Well- I- "He started, staring deep into her chocolate quizzical eyes. "I saw you leaving the three broomsticks, you looked upset and I guess… I- j-just wanted to see if you were okay."_

_"Oh?" She said surprised and shocked, trying to process what he just said before she continued. "Well, yes. I'm okay."_

_They stood there staring at each other until Hermione reacted at last. She started to __walk away__ but to her surprise so did __Malfoy_

_"So what made you come up here?" He asked._

_"I-__" She__ hesitated not really knowing what to answer. "I just needed to be alone for a while." She said uncomfortably_

_Draco looked into her eyes and tried to read into them but she looked away instantly. He raised his left eyebrow. "I know what you mean." He said honestly. "Sometimes you just need to get away from everything." _

_"Yeah."__ She mumbled__ her eyes locked on a small leaf that kept being thrown around in the light breeze._

_"Do you want to talk about it?" He risked smiling at her._

_"No." She said hastily._

_"No? Well why don't you let me guess…__mmmh__… was that weasel boy, wasn't it?" He asked._

_"What? No." She answered confused._

_"Ah! You like him, don't you! Don't deny it." He said, his eyes searching the answer in hers, which looked at him in confusion. _

_"He's just a friend." She answered, trying to avoid the real question._

_Draco smiled and leaned closer, her eyes closed and he smirked closing his as well. He placed his hand on her cheeks and gently brushed his lips to hers. _

_"I was hoping you would say that." He said in a whisper._

There was nothing to do now. He was gone. He wouldn't be back, now the only option left was to try to forget… but how could she forget, what defined her as a person? How could she forget that he was gone because of her? How could she say goodbye? No. She had to do something, she had… she had to save him.

She stood up with new strengths and stared at her friends. She smiled at them. Everything would be okay…

**

* * *

**

Days passed by and her friends were extremely surprised at how well Hermione was dealing with everything after that day at the cemetery. They were happy about it, but they couldn't also stop wondering that something was not right. A bad feeling was haunting them.

Hermione got a new job at Hogwarts as Professor McGonagall assistant. She was extremely glad that Dumbledore had offered it to her. It meant that her mission was going to be soon completed. She couldn't stop thinking, fearing that the headmaster suspected of her. No. It couldn't be, she was tremendously careful.

"Come on guys, I'll be home for Christmas." She assured them as Harry hugged her tightly.

"And don't forget to owl us." Ginny said, stomping her feet.

Hermione smiled and waved them goodbye as she apparated to Hogsmeade. His smile present in her thoughts was the reason of her strength to carry on.

* * *

A/N: Okay people. PHEW! Let's see what you think alright? I really want to keep up with this story and I'll probably will anyway. But it's nice to see what you think. Do I need any improvements? Any tips? any Critics? **_OR if you feel like you want to help writing this story msg me! Two minds are better than one!!!!_** Thanks for reading. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Using Time**

_**Chapter 2: Room of Requirements**_

* * *

****

Being at Hogwarts wasn't exactly what she had in mind; it was actually a lot harder than she thought. Everyone seemed happy to have her there, working with them. Well, everyone except professor Snape, of course. He didn't seem so excited at all to have to sit at the same table with her. However Hermione didn't even care, she didn't even noticed the disgusted and disapproving looks he would give her.

It was almost September, which meant that Hogwarts would be soon crowded. Soon there would be couples in love next to the broom closets, sharing a secret passionate kiss. Soon there would be couples holding hands as they walked through the corridors to their next class.

No, she had to stop! She couldn't keep thinking about those things. It was slowly killing her. Hermione dragged her feet through the corridor; she didn't seem to notice where her feet were taking her; her mind was away. Away in deepest memories. Maybe it was those memories that were holding her together, that were giving her strength to keep walking a head.

The bushy haired witch stopped instantaneously as a door appeared out of no where. Her eyes stared at the door. Her heart was racing, and for the first time in weeks, Hermione felt alive.

_"Hey! Had fun?" Ginny asked as she casted the silence char around the curtains of the bed._

_"Yeah, I did." Hermione answered, sighing contentedly._

_"__Soo__? Spill it out." Ginny asked curiously._

_"Well, Draco told me all about his house, can you believe that there are thirty nine rooms? Twelve are bedrooms, and his mother has her own room, she doesn't even sleep with her husband." She said, turning over to face Ginny._

_"Well, we can't blame her." The two girls giggled. "So things are really going that good, huh?"_

_"Yeah, they're going great." Hermione nodded dreamily._

_"Have you guys… you know, did more than just kissing?" Ginny asked, her lips curving into a smirk._

_"Ginny!" Hermione said shocked, her face turning slightly red. "No, Not yet."_

_Ginny laughed, "So… are you going to see him tomorrow?" _

_"Yes, same place, same time." Hermione smiled. _

This was their secret place, the room of requirements. They have spent infinite amount of time there, just hiding from the others, preferring to be alone, just enjoying each other company.

Hermione decided to open the door and see why it opened it for her. At first she thought she was really becoming delusional. Maybe she would end up in St. Mungos if she kept being like this. Stuck in the past… not wanting to let go. She blinked several times to make sure her eyes were not deceiving her.

That room… she remembered it perfectly well.

_She had just arrived and found the corridor empty; she smiled to herself and leaned against the wall, closing her eyes. It didn't take much long, the door of the room of requirements opened and the platinum blonde boy stepped out._

_"You look beautiful." He whispered at her. Hermione jumped at his voice, noticing him for the first time. _

_"To bad I can't say the same for you." She said smirking. _

_Draco laughed li__ghtly and took he__r arm in his, "Shall we, then?" Hermione nodded and smiled back at him. _

_Once inside the room of requirements, she became speechless. Her eyes surveyed the area; she didn't have words to describe how beautiful it was. The walls were set as an evening sky. The full moon and the stars were providing them some light._

_There was a small golden harp, bewitched to play itself. A long red velvet couch against another wall and in the middle of the room there was a small blanket at the floor, with a candle in the middle. _

_"This is amazing, it's so beautiful-"_

_"It's all for you." He said kissing her cheek and led her to the couch._

_With a fast flick of his wand, Draco made two glasses of __firewhisky__ appear. Hermione raised an eyebrow and Draco smiled at her, "Let's just say I had to beg for an entire week to the house elves in the kitchen."_

Hermione wiped her tears away and walked inside, not noticing that the room door closed it right after. She smiled despite the pain she was feeling, her hands touched the small golden harp to see if it was really there and that it wasn't just a mere hallucination.

"Ooh." Hermione said as the harp started to play the very same song that she and Draco danced to.

_"Dance with me." He whispered, his silver eyes looking into hers._

_The way he stared at her, the way that adorable smiled played in his lips were making her heart to skip a beat. She couldn't even say anything, just nodded her head and allowed him to __take the lead. He led her gently, he placed his hands on her waist, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She realized how good his cologne was and smiled at him. _

_"You smell good." She told him as she rested her head on his chest._

_"Yeah, I try to." He told her smirking. "I have to smell good for the ladies." _

_Hermione laughed, "Come, let's sit down." _

_As they got to the couch he motioned her to lay down with him. She was nervous, yet for some reason felt safe with him. Draco leaned in and placed gentle kisses down her neck. Hermione was surprised at how bad she wanted it. _

Hermione hands touched her neck, and then as if reality hit her hard she took her wand out and pointed it at the harp. Tiny pieces flew around the room. The song was over and Hermione took a deep breathe. She started to feel dizzy and lay down at the velvet couch. She closed her and after some minutes she fell asleep.

She woke up startled, her robes were sweaty. The vivid images of her nightmare were still present in her mind. She realized she had been asleep for some time now; she stood up and walked to the door, glancing at it one last time before she opened the door. As her hand grabbed the door knob she noticed it something was wrong as the door didn't opened.

She tried every spell she knew but with no success. She turned around to face the room, evaluating her chances. There were no windows, not other doors no other place she could leave. Trying her best not to panic she decided to sit down.

"Okay. This is great, absolutely great!" Hermione said laughing to herself. "Right, come on Hermione let's think this over. You're stuck in the room of requirements, which opened it for you, even if you didn't ask it to."

She stood up abruptly. "Unless…" Hermione scanned the room closely. "It wants to tell me something."

After a half an hour, Hermione sat down back at the couch, frustrated that she was failing what was happening.

"ARGHHH JUST LET ME OUT!" She shouted at the room covering her face with her hands.

_Click._

Hermione looked dumbfounded. Could it be? Could it be that this room had a life of its own? No, of course not. She was just being foolish. She stood up and left, this time she didn't looked back.

* * *

This was the day. She had everything planned out, it was rather simple. Hermione frowned. Maybe it was too simple to be true.

Hermione glanced at the clock hanged in her wall. It was time. She gathered her things and left her office quietly. Even though the only people inside the castle were the professors she still had to be cautious. She smiled despite the fact that she was really nervous, every step she gave forward she knew it would be hard to go back.

She finally arrived to the Headmaster office. She mumbled the password and then the spiral staircases appeared immediately. She took a deep breathe and climbed towards Dumbledore's office.

The witch smiled to herself as she finally arrived. Now there was only one thing to do. She searched for it everywhere. She checked everywhere, even under the carpet. She was starting to lose hope when something shiny caught her attention. Right there at the highest shelf, next to the sorting hat.

Hermione bit her lip and reached for it. She hadn't had used it since her third year. She placed the time turner at her neck and hid it under her robes. Then she left fast as she could.

As she ran through the corridors she couldn't stop imagining the looks on her friend's faces when they heard about it. Hermione Granger sneaked into the headmaster office to steal the time turner.

She couldn't go back to her office; no she couldn't risk to be discovered this soon. She would need time, time to think her plan over. Then she remembered. The room! As she made her way towards the room of requirements she came to the conclusion that maybe that was why the room opened it to her. Maybe the room knew what she was planning. Maybe… maybe the room did have a life of its own.

"Come on! Open, damn it!" Hermione said gasping for air.

The door took only a few seconds to appear. An excited Hermione opened it and closed it quickly. As she stared to the room she started to laugh uncontrollably. She was really losing it.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to: Karen A. Plattes and malfoylvr4eva for reviewing! Thanks for reading and Review if possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Using Time**

**Chapter 3: Swapping places.**

* * *

_As she ran through the corridors she couldn't stop imagining the looks on her friend's faces when they heard about it. Hermione Granger sneaked into the headmaster office to steal the __**time turner**_

_She couldn't go back to her office; no she couldn't risk to be discovered this soon. She would need time, time to think her plan over. Then she remembered. The room! As she made her way towards the room of requirements she came to the conclusion that maybe that was why the room opened it to her. Maybe the room knew what she was planning. Maybe… maybe the room did have a life of its own._

_"Come on! Open, damn it!" Hermione said gasping for air._

_The door took only a few seconds to appear. An excited Hermione opened it and closed it quickly. As she stared to the room she started to laugh uncontrollably. She was really losing it._

* * *

Hermione had lost the track of time. She didn't have the slightest idea of how long she had been there, locked inside the room of requirement.

She was happy with her plan though, everything was happening according to it. She was thankful to whoever invited this amazing room for the room had provided her everything that she needed.

There was a red triangle illustration on the floor; Hermione was sitting inside it holding in her hands a long golden tome. And in front of her there was the time turner. The bushy haired witch opened the book at the page she had set a small mark on it.

She read silently at first then she sighed and glanced towards the Time turner. Hermione stood up still holding the tome and cleared her voice.

"_To go back in time I must,_

_To save someone's life from dust,_

_Two of us I am,_

_One back, one forward,_

_One into the past, other takes my place_

_Take me away, _

_Open the Time gate!"_

The Gryffindor looked around the room for a last time, her eyes stopping at the time turner that was lying on the floor right a head of her.

"This is it, Hermione." She told herself, as she felt new strengths to carry on.

Quickly she brought her leg up and stepped on the time turner, shattering it completely. She gasped at the sound of the broken glass.

She felt everything around her slowing down, her corporal moving were also becoming slower until it stopped completely. She was frozen in time. Though she could not smile, she was smiling inside. Her heart was still beating, racing like it only did when she was with _him_.

Everything started to get darker and darker though it took an eternity until everything was consumed in darkness. She didn't know how long it would take; the book hadn't been so specific about it. But she didn't care; she would wait the time that it was necessary.

Suddenly she could move again. She felt to the floor and she looked up in time just to see a black hole in the ceiling that had spit her out. She grinned inwardly and stood up immediately. She needed to find _him_, she needed to see _him_.

"Hey Mione!" Harry called out as he exited from the great hall.

Hermione looked up at him and smiled.

"Where have you been? You didn't come down for breakfast." Ron pointed out in a nosily way.

"Wha- ohh, yeah!" She said trying not to lift up any suspicions. "I'm at that time of the month." She whispered at the boys who looked at her somewhat disgusted.

"Jeez, Hermione! We didn't need to know that much detail." Ron said shaking his head.

Hermione giggled. "Well you asked." She started to walk away from the boys when they asked her where she was going.

"Lunch?" She said a bit impatiently. All she wanted was to go inside the great hall and to look at him.

"Lunch?" Harry repeated stupidly. "But Mione, its dinner now and it's almost over."

"Oh?" She said confused. "Yeaah, but I'm still hungry!" Hermione managed to choke out and carried on her way leaving two confused boys behind.

As she stepped inside the great hall, her heart was trying out all kind of emotions. Her chocolate brown eyes glanced around looking for a platinum blonde haired boy. She stood there close to the Gryffindor table, staring nervously at the Slytherin one searching for him; however, she didn't find him.

She scowled in silent and turned around not noticing the confusing glares everyone in Gryffindor table gave her.

Why would be Hermione Granger interested in the Slytherin table?

The Gryffindor girl walked slowly and automatically through the corridors not noticing someone following behind. She had her head down, her arms crossed and her eyes were expressionless.

She had to wait, wait another damn day to see him.

"Granger?"

Hermione stopped abruptly and stood still. Her whole body suddenly stiffened and her heart threatened to jump out of her chest at any moment.

His voice sent cold shivers up her spine. Her chocolate brown eyes quickly watered up and her lower lip started to tremble a bit.

_Control yourself or he'll get suspicious! He can't know… Nobody can know!_

"Granger?" He repeated, this time his voice was closer.

She took a deep breathe and turned around to see him once again. She didn't know he was that close of her. Unconsciously she stepped back. He smirked at her.

Oh! How she loved that smirk of him.

He stepped closer, his icy blue eyes glazing at her. He stepped even closer and grabbed her waist with one hand; the other caressed her blushing features. He noticed her watering eyes that fought so stubbornly the tears to fall.

"What's wrong love?" He said softly.

This was it. She couldn't handle it any longer. She buried her head on his chest and let the tears fall. She needed _him_, she needed _his _comfort, _his_ arms around her.

He hugged her tightly and started to place small kisses on her head. Her knees failed her but he supported her against him.

"Shhh, I'm here." He whispered at her and she cried harder at his words.

* * *

When Hermione Granger opened her eyes she wondered on how on earth she got to the room of requirements, and why was a red triangle picture on the floor. Her gaze locked on the broken tiny pieces at the floor when her eyes widened in surprise.

The time turner was broken! How? Who? What? When?

She picked the bigger pieces in confusion. What was happening? Confused with the whole situation, she decided to leave the room in search for some questions.

As Hermione opened the room of requirement door a worried professor Dumbledore shocked against her.

"What have you done, Miss Granger?" He inquired surprised as his bright blue eyes landed on the broken Time turner.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for not updating this anytime sooner! Hermione is back in time! **__**Yay**____** Now this is when the story will start to develop more. Tell me what you think!! Review!!!**_


End file.
